Silver
' ' 'Silver '''is an Original Character created for the anime ''Wolf's Rain. She was the third wolf to be introduced in the series (directly after Tsume). Similar in character to Tsume, Silver is portrayed as girl who hides her true feelings at first. Over the course of the series, she comes out of her shell and expresses her feelings more. She joins the pack in hopes of finding Paradise and believes that they will find it. Silver fights her hardest to help Tsume believe in Paradise and fights to keep him in the pack. Appearance As a Wolf, Silver is a medium sized Grey Wolf with a vertical scar running just under her left eye and three small scratched on her upper left shoulder, with golden eyes. In her Human form, Silver is a 19 year old female with long, white hair that hangs loose and wild. She has a gold stud earing in the cartilage of her right ear and a small gold stud on her left ear lobe. Her outfit is similar to that of Tsume's, being that it's tight fitting leather. She wears a charcole grey tank top with a black leather jacket, open with ripped sleeves, both at the shoulders and wrists, dark skinny jeans and heeled black boots. Her eyes are gold, just like her Wolf eyes. Personality Silver is the typical "Bad Girl" type of character at first, then her demenor softens up after a while. She never really fights with anyone in the pack, if anything she's one of the mediators between the boys. Out of all the pack, Silver is close to Tsume (seeing as the two have a deeper relationship), Luna and Luca, as they are the main three females of the pack (until Blue comes along). The three girls act like sisters and are loyal to eachother till their deaths in the final episode of the series. Background It is eventually revealed before moving to Freeze City, she had lived in another location with a large pack of wolves, along with Tsume. It was also revealed that Silver's family was part of the pack and her father was the leader. Jaguara's wolf hunting troops attacked the pack, killing most of their family and friends. As Silver (along with Tsume) attempted to flee from the battle, Tsume was cast out by his pack and the alpha male (Silver's father) attacked him, leaving Tsume with a large X-shaped scar across his chest. Silver was given a choice, either cast Tsume out herself and disown him as a pack mate and friend, or be cast out herself. She chose the latter and that's when her father gave her the scar under her eye. It was also revealed that Silver's sister attacked her on her way running from the pack, giving her the scars on her shoulder. Silver and Tsume eventually traveled to Freeze City where their self-loathing over their pasd actions caused them to refuse to befriend others and use the Humans for thier own gain. It was also revealed that Silver and Tsume began a sexual relationship when they set root in Freesze City. Plot Silver debuted alongside Tsume and the two are shown working with a gang of humans, attacking the nobles' supply ships. However, after Tsume fails to save Gehl from falling, due to the boy's fear of his true form, the two split from the gang. Later, Silver meets Luca, a young female wolf and the two bond, a big-sister little-sister like bond, and become freinds. Silver decides to join the pack and head to Paradise, and is excited when Tsume decides to join as well. She sets out with Kiba, Hige, Toboe, Luca, and Tsume on the way to Paradise. Silver pursues Tsume after he breaks from the pack shortly after leaving the city. When she caught sight of another Arctic Wolf in the area, she pursed her and ended up meeting her face to face. The two then coloaborate to take down the "war robot" and Silver protects Tsume from being shot. In the end, Silver tells Tsume that she wants him to stay with the pack all the way to Paradise and vows to stay by his side the whole way there, hinting at the deeper feelings she shares for him. When Cheza joins the pack, Silver vows, along with the other girls, that she will protect Cheza. Silver dreams of Paradise, running right beside Tsume and reconciling with her old pack, and fights vicioulsy when trying to defnd Chza from Darcia. Silver keeps an open mind when bringing Blue into the pack. When Luca says that she wants to stay with the Indians, Silver makes sure that it's what she wants, once Luca says it is, Silver aceepts it and says the young girl will be missed. When the pack reaches Jagura's city, Silver eventually learned the connection Hige had with Jaguara when she and Tsume stumbled upon a room of stuffed wolf's with collar's similar to the one Hige wore. Silver denied any ill feelings towards Hige, believing that he would never sell them out. Silver gets real emotional towards the end when everyone begins to die. She cries and leans into Tsume for support when Cher falls to her death and Hubb holds her body in his arms. She howls in mourning for Toboe and provides comfort for Luca as the young wolf lost someone she loved. Silver weeped when she held a dying Luca in her arms and held her body closer after the young girl died. Silver made a promise to Luca as she was dying saying she won't wait until Tsume is dead to tell him how she feels. She and Luna howled in mourning when Luca died in thier arms. Silver fights with Tsume to hold off Darcia so to help Kiba and Luna. After putting up a fierce fight, she is killed after Darcia rips open her chest. Before dying, Silver admits her love for Tsume and asks for him to kiss her one last time. Her eyes cloud over and she closes them, slumping in Tsume's arms as she dies. The final words she spoke were "I...love you...Tsume." Tsume then lets out a haunting howl before dying himself. At the end of the series, Silver is seen with Tsume, both are in their human forms. Silver is holding onto Tsume, riding on the back of his motorcycle in the city. Both glance up as if hearing something, like the others did. Trivia Silver would be depictied as the "rebel without a cause" like older sister in a family. She clearly puts her foot forward and looks out for the well being of the pack. She has a sisterly bond with Luna and Luca and the three get along very well and are always together. She is timid in admitting her feelings, waiting until the last possible minute to tell Tsume about her feelings for him, disclosing them as she lay dying in his arms. Category:Female OC Category:AnimeOC Category:Wolf'sRain OC